Jodi Rollins
Jodi Rollins was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 14. Jodi was a member of Team Dan in the coaches twist. Jodi was the last HouseGuest remaining after the coaches chose teams. As such, she was put on Dan's team by default. When Dan's team finished last during the first Head of Household competition, he was forced to evict one of his team members. He chose to evict Jodi, and she left the house less than six hours after the HouseGuests entered the house. She finished in 16th (last) place. Her 'unjust exit' made her popular with fans and the HouseGuests themselves, and many hoped that she would be brought back in a twist. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Jodi Rollins Age: 42 Hometown: Englewood, Colo. (living in Calipatria, Calif.) Occupation: Restaurant Server Three adjectives that describe you: Funny, outdoorsy and opinionated. Favorite Activities: Hiking, talking, writing, singing and laughing! Most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: The lack of privacy, missing my family, getting no sleep and eating slop would all be hard for me. Strategy for winning “Big Brother:” I will let people underestimate me. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most or least: I loved Britney from Season 12. She was sweet and funny with an edge! What are you afraid of: Snakes and roller coasters. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Running the LA marathon twice and marrying my hubby. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Live in the moment!! What would you take into the house and why: A picture of my hubby, my iPod, a pen and a notepad. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: I would try to stay grounded.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/115105/ Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History Voting History Post Big Brother * Jodi returned to cameo in a musical number in the premiere HOH competition of Celebrity Big Brother 1 alongside former houseguests Paul Abrahamian, Rachel Reilly, Cody Nickson, Jessica Graf, and Jessie Godderz. * Jodi attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. Trivia * Jodi is the second HouseGuest, following Jacob Heald, to be evicted from the game without being nominated by a Head of Household. David Girton, Nick Uhas, Glenn Garcia, Bronte D'Acquisto, Cornbread Ligon, Monte Massongill, Neeley Jackson, Scott Dennis, Alex Willett, Cameron Heard, Jessica Graf, Rockstar Lantry, Jonathan Bennett and David Alexander would follow. * Jodi is the first HouseGuest to be evicted on the first day. However, Jodi could've had a second chance had the coaches not pushed the reset button, as Julie stated that if all 4 coaches declined, 1 previously evicted houseguest would have returned. ** Glenn Garcia from Big Brother 18 had a similar experience, but made it to the second day and was given more opportunities to save himself. He was evicted after losing 3 challenges. He also had a shot to return due to the pre-jury buyback competition. ** Cameron Heard from Big Brother 19 had another experience similar to Jodi's, as he also left on Day 1, but remained for 11 hours as opposed to Jodi's 6. He had more chances to save himself as well, but was eventually eliminated. Like Glenn, he had a chance to return. ** David Alexander from Big Brother 21 was also eliminated on Day 1, and also got a chance to return. * Jodi was referenced in ''Big Brother 17'' when a "Picture Frame of Jodi" appeared during a POV competition. She was once again referenced in ''Big Brother 18'' when a "Jodi Car Air Freshener' appeared during a Roadkill competition. She was also referenced again on BB18, during the BB Storm Watch, she was referenced, "Super Storm Jodi." But wasn't mentioned during the Veto competition. Jodi was also referenced in Big Brother 19 with her face being a tattoo on evicted houseguest Cameron Heard's back. * She has the shortest time spent in the Big Brother House with 6 hours. * Her picture in the BB14 intro was always "greyed" out as she left on episode one, so her photo was never shown in color as the intro was shown on episode 2 of that season. It remained greyed out until the finale, where they showed everyone's picture in full color due to it being a finale. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:African-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 14 (US) Contestants Category:16th Place